


red strings of fate: a compilation

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of what-ifs; a collection of various AUs.</p>
<p>Features artist!Hanji/Levi, fantasy!AU Levi/Eren, and crime!AU Levi/Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. create a place through shapes and shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s her!"
> 
> Levi turned to look at Petra’s direction, and he saw her.
> 
> A brunette, with her hair tied into a messy ponytail, smiling in front of an easel, colors marring her cheeks like a kind of battle paint, brush poised in her fingers like a sword as she attacks the canvas with a kind of graceful ferocity, humming away and clearly focused on creating another masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send a Red String Of Fate, and I will generate a number from 1-77 to see what our muses are destined to do.
> 
> A Hanji sent me one, and got 73: Our muses are destined to fall for each other in an art gallery.

Levi yawned, looking at yet another row of paintings on the wall. God, he’d never been an art enthusiast. He was more of an accountant than an artist, and there isn’t a single bone in his body that has any sort of appreciation towards art in general. But after much begging and cajoling from his acquaintance Petra Ral, he’d caved and went with her to see the latest art collection from one “Hanji Zoe”.

He doesn’t even know who she is. Or he. Is it a she? He? Names are weird things, he grumbled as he watched Petra babble on about yet another piece. It meant absolutely nothing to him; nothing at all.

Then, Petra squealed for a new reason entirely.

"It’s her!"

Levi turned to look at Petra’s direction, and he saw her.

A brunette, with her hair tied into a messy ponytail, smiling in front of an easel, colors marring her cheeks like a kind of battle paint, brush poised in her fingers like a sword as she attacks the canvas with a kind of graceful ferocity, humming away and clearly focused on creating another masterpiece.

Levi was surprised; it’s her display, but it seemed less like her display and more like her manager’s as he spots a man in a suit talking to everyone beside her, plastic smile on his face and talking to other seemingly-important people, the actual artist paying little to no attention to the things going on around her as she gets even more paint on her apron.

And, as he stared at the fresh uniqueness of this intriguing artist, he feels like his heart’s skipped a beat, working double time as he continues to be mesmerized with this one Hanji Zoe.

Suddenly, the art gallery wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. god save the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is the King in his life, and then there is the Ace.
> 
> Eren Jaeger.
> 
> The Ace of Spades is always smiling, always there to greet him “good morning!” when he passes by the Jack in the castle. The King refers to Eren as the Ace, but never tells Levi why, and Levi doesn’t think that it’s his place to question the King’s words. But if he were to be honest, he fails to see why Eren is the Ace of Spades; to his knowledge, an Ace is someone with special capabilities, someone with a distinguishing trait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send a Red String Of Fate, and I will generate a number from 1-75 to see what our muses are destined to do.
> 
> An Eren sent me one, and got 64: Our muses are destined to save the queen.
> 
> Instead of a queen, have a king.
> 
> Loosely based on mothy/akunoP's Evil series and Hetalia's Cardverse, but no knowledge of either is required.

**—**

_Very soon this kingdom will end_   
_at the hands of the enraged people._   
_If this is what they call “retribution”_   
_then let me take upon myself to defy it._ **  
**

**—**

** **

Levi is their finest soldier, the Jack of the Spades kingdom. He’s unmatched, unrivaled, and wields his sword with a grace possessed by no other swordsman throughout the entire land. He serves the King and Queen with unquestioning loyalty, with unwavering faith. He is their right-hand man, and no matter what, he will protect his King because that is what he’s been told to do, what he had been raised to do all his life.

(Of course he hears the whispers; he hears the whispers about corruption. He sees the discontent glares that they send King Erwin every time he walks through the city; but he’s always there beside Erwin, tense and ready to cut off the necks of whosoever dared to touch his King.)

There is the King in his life, and then there is the Ace.

Eren Jaeger.

The Ace of Spades is always smiling, always there to greet him “good morning!” when he passes by the Jack in the castle. The King refers to Eren as the Ace, but never tells Levi why, and Levi doesn’t think that it’s his place to question the King’s words. But if he were to be honest, he fails to see why Eren is the Ace of Spades; to his knowledge, an  _Ace_  is someone with special capabilities, someone with a distinguishing trait.

He sees nothing in the fifteen-year old boy with glittering jade eyes, sparkling like polished emerald, untainted by the strife brewing in the Kingdom.

And like any other conflict, it’s bound to boil over. And it does, one stormy day in August.

While all the other soldiers had been dispatched to quell the angry masses (with violence, if need be), Erwin tells him to stay back. Tells him to wait and see something, because “you want to know why he’s the Ace, right?”

He nods, and stays back.

Erwin leads him to an open balcony overlooking the battle of the century, screams and hoarse battle cries echoing in the rain. Levi looks up at him, questioning. Erwin doesn’t answer him, points down instead to the center of the battle.

He sees Eren, smack-dab in the middle of the chaos, enemy soldiers rushing towards him and his first thought was  _He must be crazy, putting a fifteen year old in the middle of such a violent battle_ for he sees no sign of experience in the child.

Then Eren bites his hand, there are sparks, and he sees a three headed beast, each of them possessing the same emerald eyes Eren did, only this time with fire and ferocity brewing in it, the roar echoing from those jaws loud and booming, sending the angry masses back.

There is no trace of the chipper, upbeat boy; only a ferocious beast standing in his place (literally), acting on seemingly nothing but pure bestial instinct to kill as one head rips through a carriage and another snaps its jaws shut on a group of rebels.

"A Cerberus." Levi whispered.

Erwin says nothing, instead waves his hands.

"Your turn, Levi. It’s cleanup time."

He snaps into attention, nods, and turns away to prepare for battle, face stoic but mind still completely baffled.


	3. perfect crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I manage to throw the great Levi off?" Jade-colored eyes danced with mischief and thrill from killing three people. "I never thought the day would come."
> 
> Levi scowled. “That’s only because I’m at my worst right now. Name.” He spat. “Or I’ll kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send a Red String Of Fate, and I will generate a number from 1-77 to see what our muses are destined to do.
> 
> An Eren sent me one, and got 49: Our muses are destined to be partners in crime, running from the law and trusting no one but each other.

_Shit._ Levi grit his teeth, back pressed against the wall, hair-raising anxiety settling in his stomach and boiling, festering. In front of him, three people bearing the coats of arms of the authority smirk, and he wants to spit right in their faces. If they think they’ve got him, they’ve had another thing coming.

Growling and baring his teeth, Levi hissed at the police. “You won’t have me.” He spat, but even though he really wanted to believe this statement, he knew that with a fractured leg, his speed is greatly reduced, and by extension, his strength and agility. He almost wished he hadn’t been careless, now; looking back, that heist was really poorly planned and wasn’t worth it.

In top shape, he could easily outrun (and even kill a few) of these men, but like this, he’s totally backed into a corner; there is no escape. He’s only bark and no bite now, and luckily, this particular group seemed to be of the more foolish sort, because they still kept their distance.

The tension in the atmosphere is so tangible, all parties involved could feel it looming, bearing down on their backs like an invisible weight.

All of a sudden there is a blur of brown and red, and the tension snaps as choked gasps bounced once off the walls, then the all too-familiar thud of dead weight slamming onto the rocks on which he was standing. 

"What the—?" Levi blinked, surprised and unable to comprehend what just happened as the brown-red blur materialized to form a…brat, who has got to be no older than fifteen, blood and guts on his face and a smirk playing on those lips.

"Did I manage to throw the great Levi off?" Jade-colored eyes danced with mischief and thrill from killing three people. "I never thought the day would come."

Levi scowled. “That’s only because I’m at my worst right now. Name.” He spat. “Or I’ll kill you.”

"I don’t think you want to dispose of me right now, Levi." The brat crooned. "I go by Hunter around here. But you can call me Eren." He laughed; a crisp sound cutting through the last of the tension in the air. "You owe me now."

Hunter. The latest addition to the Underground, Levi mused to himself. Levi thinks that he could probably let this brat follow him around; his skills, after all, are rather impressive. He won’t be too much of a burden.

"I’ve heard of you." Levi answered, shoulders more lax now. "And don’t be so cocky, I’ll pay it off soon."

—

_And so, their partnership began._


End file.
